The Return of Loki God of Mischief
by JD-HIV
Summary: WARNING: Son of the mask spoilers... Loki once again gets band from Asgard... find out why... PLZ R
1. Believe

Title: The Return Of Loki…God of Mischief.

Author(s): Loki: God of Mischief & Loki's lil sis.

Rating: Dunno yet….

Summery: Title says it all.

**WARNING: **Son of the Mask spoilers!

_**The Return of Loki… God of Mischief.**_

_Chapter 1: Believe._

Tim walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to get Alvey his glass of juice. He entered the kitchen and smiled as he looked down to see the drawing Alvey had done. 'He's got my talent.' Tim thought as he opened the fridge. The picture was drawn on a normal 8 by 10 sheet of white paper. It was a picture Alvey drew while he was at work; it was of him, Tina Alvey and his younger brother Tobi. Tim jumped as he heard Tina walk into the room and spun around to face her.

"Hey!" He said, "How's Tobi doing?" He asked as he took out Alvey's red sippy cup and placed it on the counter before pouring the juice in.

"Good. I just put him down for his nap." Tina declared. "How's Alvey?" Tim shrugged.

"As good as that mischievous kid can be." Tim said plainly. "You know, sometimes I wish there was a way to get in touch with Loki. You know, to give us some tips on how to get Alvey to behave." Tina looked shocked.

"Don't bring him into this. I don't want him in my house or any were near Alvey again!" She said angrily. "He gives me the creeps and he kidnapped my son."

"Our son!" Tim corrected. "And it wasn't Loki's fault. All he wanted was to do something right for his father. He only wanted to be loved by someone." Tina looked at Tim in disbelief.

"I can't believe you… Would you do something like that? Would you put someone else's child in danger just because your father didn't like you?"

"If I were him…" Tim sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I were him… But I would probably be desperate." He looked down and put the white lid on the cup and walked into the living room to were Alvey was watching 'Sibling Rivalry' his show what had been a big hit for almost two years now.

"Hi daddy!" Three-year-old Alvey said as he looked up at his father.

"Hi Alvey." He smiled as the child took the cup from his hands. "How's the show?" Tim asked.

"There really good." Alvey looked down at the cup and raised an eyebrow before ripping off the lid and swigging the whole thing back in one gulp his mouth dangerously wide open. Alvey looked up at his father innocently and looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tim asked as he sat down in front of him and crossed his legs.

"Where's Loki?" Alvey asked. Tim was taken aback.

"How do you remember him?" Tim asked. Alvey was confused.

"What do you mean daddy? I see him all the time… but he didn't come today." Tim looked at Alvey and put his index finger up to his lips to quiet Alvey down.

"Is that who you're always talking to?" Tim asked referring to the many times he had thought Alvey was talking to himself. Alvey nodded. "But why isn't he still here when I come in the room. Alvey smiled.

"He does a magic trick and turns into something small and hides until you leave." Alvey said happily. "Where is he today?"

"I don't know… I didn't even know he was coming here in the first place." Alvey looked sad and was about to start crying. "Hey, hey, hey," He said as he picked up Alvey. "I wish I could help buddy but… I just don't know where he is."

TBC… Hey this is my first Son of the Mask fic so be nice…. PLZ R&R…


	2. Keep the Faith

Title: The Return Of Loki…God of Mischief.

Author(s): Loki: God of Mischief & Loki's lil sis.

Rating: Maybe R for slight abuse… or maybe just abuse in general…

Summery: Title says it all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Keep the Faith belongs to Jon Bon Jovi… And yadda yadda yadda….

**WARNING: **Son of the Mask spoilers!

(A/N… Odin is slightly out of character… he's a little more cruel towards Loki in this than in the movie… even thought I was pretty mad at him for taking away Loki's powers)

Chapter 2: Keep the Faith

_12 Months earlier._

"Loki!" Odin yelled as burst into the room. Loki looked up from his paper and stared at his father as he came storming over to him. "What are you doing?" Odin asked as he ripped the paper from Loki's hands.

"Nothing…" He said quickly, trying inefficiently to get the paper back. "Its just… scribblings…" Odin looked at the paper and started reading it out loud.

_Mother Mother, tell you're children, that their time has just begun,_

_I have suffered for my anger, there are wars that can't be won._

_Father Father, Please believe me, I am laying down my guns,_

_I am broken like an arrow, forgive me, forgive your wayward son._

_Everybody needs somebody to love,(Mother Mother)_

_Everybody needs some body to hate, (Please believe me)_

_Everybody's bitchin' cause they can't get enough_

_And its hard to hold on, when there's no one to lean on…_

Odin laughed slightly.

"This is what you've been doing? Writing poetry?"

"Songs actually." Loki said plainly. Odin gave him a very stern look and Loki shrank back into the chair he was sitting in.

"I talked to Glud this morning... She's pregnant..." Odin said stirnly. "Once its born... I want you to take him and leave... forever..." Odin tore up the song and walked away from him leaving Loki staring at his back in shock.

TBC... So... good bad? R&R... please... I'm being pitiful... :'( :P


End file.
